riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Stark
One of the few Exiles not afraid to mix with human society, Kai Stark reigns from a long line of human based commanders who fought for the World Builders in the Conflict of Ages. Being human Exile number seventy eight, Kai had only fought in the wars for many years until the end in 10,770. In the five years time before her Exile, Kai attempted to become a detective specializing in crimes against Exiles. But due to her brash and aggressive personality, Kai was let go from her occupation and subsequently exiled from the galaxy along with the majority of her race. Now, she finds work in the form of constant battle in the Mjolnir galaxy, disguising herself as a normal human female. =Biography= Kai Stark's DNA was taken from a human being in 10,775 (Builder Timeline). She was grown along with her brothers and sisters in a Builder facility and immediately trained into fighting a war unknwon to her. Along with the human race, Kai lead a group of other Exiles against the World Eaters. Because of her natural tenacity and aggression, she managed to lead her group through many victories at the cost of many lives. But because she was created near the end of the war, Kai Stark only fought for fifty years until the eradication of the World Eaters. She was just one of many who could not integrate fully in society. Exiled Only a few Exiles were able to integrate fully into society, Kai is not one of these beings. She, along with the rest of humanity, set forth on the arc "Sleeping Giant". Kai and her fellow brothers and sisters were placed in cryogenic stasis for three hundred years as the vessel traveled through the various galaxies at high speeds. The stasis chambers were meant to release the occupants in a different galaxy, however as the ark began its operations, a small asteroid collided with the ark damaging the control systems. Many died in their pods upon impact and more died as the damaged ark drifted towards the Mjolnir system. The few who were lucky enough to emerge from their chambers attempted to save the others. By the time the ark entered the Mjolnir system, the residents inside were on the verge of death. In a last act of grace, they released the remaining few who were in their stasis pods. The ark collided in an arctic region of an uninhabited planet in the Southern Rim. The New World Kai Stark awoken in 40 AF as the last Exile alive in the downed vessel. All around her the were the dead exiles left in their cryogenic stasis pods, turned to skeletons and ash. The ark itself had gone into many stages of disarray and disrepair with obvious signs of vandalism (by the Ossyrians who kept the location a secret). Kai emerged from her pod alone and confused, heartbroken that so many of her kind had perished. =Description= Kai Stark, like the rest of the humans, have an ability to use their nanomachines to form sets of armour around their bodies. This is a gift bestowed upon them by the World Builders as humans are fragile creatures compared to the rest of the galactic community. Kai's particular armour, or Shell, is a heavily armoured variant with many snake like extremities that emerge from the back. They act as both offensive and defensive weapons as well as being able to drain the power from most objects that they 'bite'. The snakes are strong enough to carry Kai's weight, allowing for travel along ceilings and walls. However, any piece of armour can be summoned separately for specific use in any situation. Category:Characters